1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital video disc (DVD), video cassette recorder (VCR) and compact disc (CD) shelf storage systems, in general, and to such a storage system as may be utilized for home theater design, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As will be appreciated, purchasers of compact discs (CD's) also are frequent buyers of video cassettes, and additionally, purchasers of digital video discs (DVD's). As will be appreciated, various boxes, cabinets and the like are available to house and keep these forms of entertainment neatly organized, although only in separate integral units at the present time. Many of those that are available have been noted to be bulky and heavy however—and once reaching a certain height in so called “tower constructions”, become subject to an accidental toppling over, with the attendant injury and/or damage that might result. As will be appreciated, this presents an even greater problem in home theater designed systems where it is not uncommon to find a devotee having hundreds of CD's, VCR cassettes, and DVD's—which for the sake of convenience and appearance should preferably be located near one another. As will be readily understood, there is currently no such system available to meet these objectives.